No Name Face
by darkrunner
Summary: The nightmares will either kill Mai or end. Until then, Jounouchi will do everything he can. Sequel to "Greatest Fan..." JouMai
1. Hanging by a Moment

A/N: Companion/Sequel fic to "Greatest Fan of Your Life". Quick recap: Mai tried to kill herself. Jounouchi stopped her. Okay, go ahead now.

"In the United States, individuals who express the intent to harm themselves are automatically determined to lack the present mental capacity to refuse treatment, and can be transported to the emergency department against their will"  
Since I can't find information on Japan, we're going to pretend like they do the same thing.

"I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm diving into, just hanging by a moment here with you."  
--"Hanging By a Moment" by Lifehouse, from the album _No Name Face_.

Disclaimer: With the number of people who have used this plot already, I highly doubt that it belongs to me.

* * *

They were still sitting together when the police came out onto the roof. Mai said nothing while the officers escorted them down the stairs. An ambulance waited outside. The officers looked a bit nervous, like she might struggle. But one of the paramedics came forward, and Mai let him help her into the van without incident. Jounouchi lagged behind, wanting to ride along, but not knowing if he was welcome. The paramedic who helped her in shut the back door in his face, but the other called to Jounouchi to sit in the front.

The quiet was punctuated only by the paramedic asking Mai questions. They arrived soon. Mai was taken into the ER, Jounouchi sent to the waiting room. He waited. It was late when he'd been at the bar with his coworkers, never mind now. He dozed as people filtered in and out, the hours dragging on.

Sometime when it was still dark out, a nurse called his name and he was led through the ER, past the traditional beds to a run-down back section with only a few rooms guarded by heavy doors. The rooms held only large, once comfortable chairs only the stuffing had gone out of them. Mai was sitting on such a chair, a doctor in the room with her. Jounouchi was told to empty his pockets before he was allowed to enter. Mai looked up when he did.

"Mr. Jounouchi," the female doctor addressed him. "You are Ms. Kujaku's... ah... friend?"

He looked at Mai for confirmation, but she was staring at the floor. "Yeah," he shrugged. Friend. Wow. That brought back memories.

"Standard procedure is to keep patients who wish themselves harm. But..." she pulled a file out of nowhere and started flipping through it, addressing Mai. "I don't know what good it would do. You have such a complicated psychiatric history, yet no previous thoughts of suicide. After performing an examination, and taking your past history into account... I don't think the problem here is something I can fix. You've been through the gamut already. If you choose one of the options we discussed, Ms. Kujaku, I will leave it up to you."

Jounouchi had no idea what any of it meant, but that wasn't what he was here for anyway. Mai looked to him again, beckoned him to come closer. He squatted next to the chair so they could speak privately.

"Jounouchi..." she was trying to keep the pleading tone out of her voice, but he knew her too well for that. "They'll let me go if someone stays with me. But... I don't have anyone else. ...will you?"

He swallowed. He'd prepared his answer when he grabbed her on the roof. "I told you, Mai. Anything."

"I'll be going," Mai told the doctor, who nodded. That was it. Not another word to Jounouchi as they gathered their things, as they signed papers, as they left and Jounouchi tried to figure out which train to take. Mai led the way, though, steering them back to her apartment. The door was unlocked--she hadn't intended on coming back, after all.

Jounouchi stared at the clock showing how late--or early--it was. Mai headed for a door. He heard a light swtich click, the door shut, and then water running. Jounouchi wandered around the room while he waited.

He'd expected it to be more... elaborate. It wasn't unfurnished--there was a couch, a recliner, a coffee table, a TV in the living room half; appliances, a table and chairs in the kitchen, the two spaces separated only by where the carpet met tile. It made the place very open, and he liked that. There was a doorway on the far wall, across from his position by the entrance. It wasn't the door she had gone in, so he assumed it was a bedroom. But that was everything notable.

It was more than the bare neccessities--there was a picture in a frame on a table, a couple things stuck to the refrigerator with magnets--and it looked lived-in from the dents in the couch and the path worn in the carpeting, but it didn't really have a charm. It looked like something out of an advertisement for a furniture set; there were decorations, but nothing personal enough to turn anyone off from the room. No pictures on the walls, no plants, nothing distinctive. He half-thought the place might be completely refurbished in various shades of purple.

He was inspecting the television and cabinet when she came out. He stood up, looking at her, not sure what he ought to do.

"So," she started. The first words either of them had said since they'd left the hospital. She looked around the room, nervous to catch his eye. Neither of them had any idea what was supposed to happen now. "Um. Make yourself at home. You don't have anything with you... rrgh, I think I've got an unopened toothbrush around here somewhere--"

"We'll figure it out in the morning," Jounouchi cut in as she began to look overwhelmed. "It's little stuff. Don't worry about it."

She nodded, trying to stay calm and starting to fail. Jounouchi stepped towards her. "Mai. It's okay."

"Right," she mumbled, heading past him and sitting herself on the couch.

"Not tired?" He asked, wondering why she didn't go to her bedroom.

"Yes," she said simply, sadly. Jounouchi could've smacked himself in the forehead. Stupid, of course she wasn't going to sleep much, that was the whole point of him being here.

"Right, sorry, I forgot," he apologized quickly. She didn't move at all. He sighed, feeling out of place.

"If you want to sleep..." she started in a strained voice. "You can take the bed, I won't be using it..." She meant the offer, wanting to be nice to him, but she couldn't hide the longing in her voice. And still she kept up a brave face for him, after all they'd done together, after what just happened only hours ago. She'd fought alone for so long, and he was here now, so she wouldn't have to. If she needed someone to sit with, to cry on, to talk to, that's why he was here. Jounouchi looked at her for one long moment, crossed the room, and sat down next to her.

She looked at him, opening her mouth to protest. He didn't need to be there with her, he could sleep if he wanted--but the look in his eyes kept her quiet.

"Said I'd stay with you," he murmured. Her mouth closed, and she nodded. Leaning her head on his shoulder, her brow uncreased, and some of the worry went away.

They stayed like that for what felt like only a short time. Jounouchi blinked, realizing he'd been sleeping. "Mai?" Jounouchi asked, coming out of his doze. She was resting on his shoulder... asleep. Well. Guess that was a good sign. He stood up--might as well let her sleep in comfort, instead of leaning on the couch.

Gently, Jounouchi lifted her into his arms. He didn't notice on the roof, when she was on top of him, but... had she gotten smaller? Or had he really grown that much? His mind flashed to her suicide attempt, and he felt like the same kid he'd been when they first met. It was hard to think that he'd grown at all. He hadn't been able to do anything to save her tonight. She would have argued otherwise, but he blamed himself for just about everything else that had happened to her--why break the streak? In the end, she had chosen to stay with him. As he carried her into her room, Jounouchi prayed that this time would be different.

He pushed open the door with his back. It opened silently. Jounouchi almost wished it would've creaked; everything was so still and dark, it was a little unsettling. He laid Mai down on the bed and tossed a blanket over her. She was so peaceful like this, Jounouchi thought. He couldn't imagine what might've been going on in her head... the horrible dreams she'd described to him.

Jounouchi looked around the room. Now that the bed was occupied, the obivous choice for staying the night would've been the couch, but he didn't want to leave her side. The room was small, so she didn't have any chairs. Jounouchi shrugged and sat down on the floor against the wall, settling himself in for what was left of the night.

It stayed quiet for the longest time. Jounouchi wasn't sure if he ought to sleep or not. He tried to stay awake for an hour or so, and kept dozing off. So he decided to just sleep, figuring that he'd wake up if anything really bad happened. Of course, he was wide awake by that time. He stared at the digital clock on the nightstand and watched it count off the minutes. The night was so long. It made his mind wander.

How long had she been fighting this on her own? Since Doom? And Jounouchi thought he had it tough for him just waiting for her. He had only been separated from her, the one he cared about so much, but she'd been fighting off Malik's torture every night, _and_ separated from the one she...

...no. Scratch the "_and_".

Jounouchi hadn't asked, and Mai hadn't said whether or not his--slightly confused--feelings were returned. It didn't matter either way to him--well, it DID, of course, but nothing would change his own feelings, of that he was sure. But he wondered. She stayed with him. That had to count for something. She was ready to kill herself, and she didn't when he showed up.

I can't have been the only reason, Jounouchi thought. She said it herself, he'd been a fool to think she would kill herself over him. It stood to reason that he'd be a fool to think she would NOT kill herself over him as well. He was PART of it, but... Mai decided for herself. Heh, she never did let him get in the way of things because they were friends. Not in Battle City and not while she was with Doom.

The sheets rustled, interuppting Jounouchi's train of thought. It was hardly anything, but Jounouchi sat bolt upright. He held his breath, waiting for more. Things too faint for him to hear before... A car passed by on the street outside. Someone was walking around a floor above them. Mai's slow breathing. His own heartbeat. Jounouchi sighed. Nothing. Well, nothing was better than...

No. Not nothing. The sheets rustled again, and Mai rolled over, facing Jounouchi. Her face was drawn as though she was in pain. He quietly got up and went over to the bed. She groaned, turning away from him again. He went around the foot of the bed. A window was at his back now, moonlight spilling from it and lighting up her face. Jounouchi hesistated at the foot of the bed. She looked calm again. Maybe it wasn't as bad as usual...? No, her expression changed again. It was worse this time, he was sure. He went closer and knelt on the floor.

"N-no," she murmured, lifting an arm to cover her face. Jounouchi started to feel more nervous.

"Mai? Hey, Mai?" He called softly. She moaned and covered her head with the other arm as well. Jounouchi hesitantly reached out a hand.

"What are you... no... help!" She cried, getting progressively louder. Jounouchi, now without hesitation, put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Mai, come on, wake up," he said, and louder, "Mai!"

"Come back!" she cried, pushing his hand off of her. Jounouchi pulled back, thinking she was awake. Mai whimpered pitifully and started to tremble, still caught in the dream.

Jounouchi was really getting unnerved now. He stood up, put both hands on her shoulders, and called to her loudly, "Mai! It's just a dream!"

"No!" she cried, sounding for all the world like a terrified child. She struggled against his grip, even hit him, but Jounouchi held on.

"Wake up!"

She started to shake more violently. Jounouchi slid his hands down, taking her hands in his own. She pulled away, but his grip was too strong. He called her name again, but she flinched and screamed, and would not wake up no matter what Jounouchi did.

"_I don't even wake up from it. I just keep sleeping while he tortures me."_

"Mai, please," Jounouchi begged. He couldn't stand the thought of her being tortured and not being able to do anything. Again. "Please!"

Her grip on his hands slackened. Then, while Jounouchi's guard was down, her arms shot out again, clawing wildy at the air.

"Mai--!" Jounouchi tried to hold her down again, but every time he managed to grasp her arm, she pulled away.

And then, suddenly, it all stopped. Her arms fell to her sides and her eyes snapped open. She sat up, covered in sweat, shaking.

"Mai!" Jounouchi breathed, relieved she'd woken up but concerned. "You alright?" She nodded, breathless.

"You..." she gasped, catching her breath. "Jounouchi... you..." He was sitting and made to get off the bed, to give her space, but she caught his wrist, pulled him forward, and threw her arms around him.

"M-mai?" He was sitting sideways, looking at her door, and it was awkward, but she didn't care. "Erm... so you're okay?"

"You were... you were there," she laughed in a choked voice. "You were talking, and I heard you, and then... you were there. In the dream."

"And... that was good?" He'd felt so utterly useless--his panicked yelling had helped her?

"I'm afraid of being alone, Jounouchi. I dream about forgetting everyone I ever knew or people leaving me to die--and you were there. Next to me, staying with me. YES, that's good."

This was a tough question for him to ask, but the guilt was driving him crazy, and he needed to know. "So... you're not regretting...?"

She stared at him for a long moment. He was looking down at her, clearly uncomfortable in her hold, but letting her hang on to him all the same. Now he was the one worried. After finding her on the roof, stopping her, following her the whole night, staying with her, not being scared off by the whole experience, and reaching her in the dream--after giving her a... cliched as it was for her to admit, a reason to live again, he was still worried he hadn't done enough.

"No," she said at last, almost laughing from relief. "I never thought I'd say it, but no, I don't regret it. Not one bit."

* * *

A/N: "There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find. There's nothing in the world that could change my mind. There is nothing else. There is nothing else."  
--"Hanging By a Moment" by Lifehouse, from the album _No Name Face_.

Thoughts? Suggestions, concrit, and comments are welcomed. Fic is planned out, but not written, so things can still change...


	2. Sick Cycle Carousel

A/N: Sorry for letting this go so long without an update. This is an interesting chapter. It's different from what I usually write. Also, there's a character from "The Greatest Fan of Her Life" in this chapter. You might want to check it out if you haven't read it before.

_"I try to climb your steps, I try to chase you down, I try to see how low I can get down to the ground. I try to earn my way, I try to tame this mind, you better believe that I'm trying to beat this." _- "Sick Cycle Carousel", Lifehouse, _No Name Face._

* * *

Sunlight filtered in the room. Jounouchi woke up on the floor, very confused. He paused a moment to remember why. Nothing came to him. He sat up, recognized the room, and everything slide into place. Right. Mai's apartment. Trying to kill herself. Nightmares.

Yawning, he stood up. Man, it'd been a long night. He looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning.

"Hey, Mai? What day is it?" It was only last night that he'd been with his co-workers, right? So did he have to go to work today or not? It was a tense moment while he waited.

"Sunday," she called back. He sighed, relieved. Crisis averted. Mai appeared in the doorway. Jounouchi blinked. He'd never seen her in anything but a mock-corset and a skirt. She was in sweats and a t-shirt. No makeup.

"Why?" When he kept staring at her without responding, she added. "...what is it?"

"Ah, nothing!" he stammered. "Just... never seen you dressed like, uh... casual... before."

She looked down at what she was wearing, and Jounouchi quickly added, "Not that I mind! You look great! But it doesn't matter... ah, I didn't mean anything by it! ...I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Right..." she eyed him. "...you okay?"

He almost said 'tired', but swallowed it. "Fine." She kept her eyes on him another moment, but if he was crazy, who was she to judge?

"Well, now that I'm..." she made a tired gesture towards the ground. "...still here, I have some errands to run. And I'm not supposed to be by myself."

"I don't mind," Jounouchi responded without hesitating. "We should stop by my place, too... I'll need to grab some stuff if I'm going to stay here."

Mai nodded. "Right."

* * *

The trip to Jounouchi's apartment was quiet. They took the subway again. Jounouchi thought of her car, the blue convertible that he'd watching for these past years, but he said nothing. Trying to make conversation, he told her that he was a Duel Monsters teacher. He told her that Shizuka was ready to go to university. Yugi was nominally retired, but played just about anyone that asked, and was an advisor for KaibaCorp. Anzu was in America. Honda moved closer to his sister and had a decent job. Bakura was at university. Otogi was off promoting DDM.

Mai responded in all the right places, but compared to the Mai he remembered, she might as well have been silent. The Mai he remembered wouldn't let him go on like this. She'd ask questions, and she'd give her own opinions of what everyone was doing, whether he wanted to hear it or not. Would she ever be that Mai again?

They arrived, and made their way to his apartment. The section of town was a cut above what he'd grown up in. He still checked in on his dad regularly, but there was no point living there anymore. It had been the first time in his life he was able to walk home without looking over his shoulder. It took him a while to break the habit. One good thing about growing up as he did, he was satisfied with a simple place. The building was very modest, but everything worked, there weren't any bugs, and it was all his own.

The quiet was so odd, Jounouchi almost explained all these things to Mai. He mentally cringed at the thought. That was just what she needed; Jounouchi's angst-filled tales of druken fathers and gang wars, and how this small, modest, far-away apartment was so much better than all that. Still, someday, she should know that part of him. Someday.

They arrived at his door, and entered. Jounouchi pocketed his keys and kicked his shoes off. "I'll try to be quick, but make yourself at home," he offered.

"Thanks," she nodded. He left her for the moment and went to his room. Mai looked around the living area. The place looked about half as big as her apartment, and he was a considerably better duelist than her. The room could use some straightening up, but it was better kept than she might have expected from him. A few dishes were piled in the sink, but more were drying in the dish rack. There were papers all over his counter and tables, but stacked into piles. DVDs were lying haphazardly around the TV, but crammed into the TV shelf nonetheless. Everything had its own little pocket of organized mess.

It wasn't properly decorated, of course, but he had pictures everywere. Some were framed, but most just tacked onto the walls. She wandered around to look at them all. The subjects varied: Jouunochi with friends, most she didn't recognize; Kids in uniform; Jounouchi in uniform? What on earth were those? She knew nothing about him anymore. Three years was a long time for her, but she hadn't done anything but duel and live out her nightmare. He had been free, and she could only imagine the things he had done.

"Ready," he called, coming out of his room with a bag. "Oh wait, almost forgot..." He grabbed a computer case off the floor next to his kitchen table, slapped it down, unzipped it, and opened it in a practiced motion. He scanned the piles of papers, and threw what he needed into the case.

"Ready for real this time," he apologized, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. "You good to go?"

"Yeah..." she lingered at one of the pictures of him in a red uniform in front of a school. "What's this?"

He came next to her and looked at the picture. "Oh, that's me at work." He moved towards the door. Mai followed.

"What do you do?"

It was nice to hear intiating conversation for once. "I'm a duel monsters teacher." He pulled the door opened for her, grinning at her surprised expression. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

* * *

Out they went, doomed to another silent subway ride. They stopped at her apartment again for Jounouchi to leave his things, then out again for Mai's errands.

"So, what're we doing?" Jounouchi asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. "Shopping?" Mai ignored how forced the cheerfulness was.

"Yeah," she answered, to the point. Jounouchi nodded, seeing how his attempts to talk failed. Well, he'd had to do worse things than follow Mai around without talking.

The afternoon wore on. The stops were predictable enough: bank, grocery store, and pharmacy, though Mai was decidedly uncomfortable in the pharmacy. Jounouchi offered to wait outside, but she just replied that he'd better come in. That had been their final stop, and they headed back for her apartment.

Jouonouchi prepared himself for another quiet walk, but Mai broke her silence.

"I've been on my own so long, I'm not used to having anyone to talk to. And I haven't really been talkative much lately, anyway."

It was her way of apologizing for making the day so awkward. "No problem," he answered.

"You can talk if you like. I'm listening, even if it doesn't look like it. It was nice to hear what everyone was up to before... Not that you have to talk... just... thought I'd let you know... if you wanted..."

She trailed off awkwardly. "See, that's why I haven't been talking," she added with a chuckle.

Jounouchi grinned. "Was that a joke?"

"I guess so. Don't expect it too often."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

His prediction there was off the mark, but Mai was feeling better. Maybe all she needed this time wasn't just someone to talk to, but someone worth talking to. Talking with.

They rounded a corner only a few blocks from her apartment and nearly ran into a too-familiar face. All three stopped, Mai even taking a step backwards.

"Mai!" the idiot Takeru stared, slightly surprised that she was even still alive. "What're you-? I mean... ah... um..." he fumbled for words. Jounouchi, normally the most trusting soul on the planet, except perhaps for Yugi, made his presence known to the hapless ex-boyfriend. Takeru had not forgotten his altercation with Jounouchi at the bar, and was all the more intimiated by Jounouchi's out-of-use, but still scary, angry expression.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," Takeru stammered out finally. "Um... how are you?"

Mai remembered how Takeru's quiet way had once been sweet and endearing. Now, it made her sick. All day, she'd been recovering from the last day, too shocked and confused by Jounouchi's sudden resuce to do much more than follow him around. She came out of her fog for the first time since Takeru left all those weeks ago. When she spoke, it wasn't in the same sullen voice Jounouchi had listened to all day. But then, she hadn't needed to think all day. Now, with Takeru standing before them, her mind raced.

"I didn't expect to see you, either." Ever. Takeru was surprised by the strong answer. "I'm fine."

"No thanks to you," Jounouchi growled unexpectedly at Takeru. Mai turned, startled to see his clenched fist and gritted teeth. She gave him a look that said to stand down and turned to face Takeru. She would handle this. She would. This was her fight, not Jounouchi's, and she wanted to pay him back herself.

"How are you?" she asked, a threatening look in her eye. Answer. I dare you. The fire that had been dead in her for a long time, long before Takeru ever met her, flared up at the prospect of getting back at him.

"Um... alright," Takeru replied, and that was the end of safe conversation he could come up with. He took a stab anyway. "It's... good to see you again, Mai."

"Is it?"

"Too bad we can't say the same," Jounouchi cut in again. Before Mai could say anything to either of them, Takeru abandoned the small talk and went for it.

"Mai, I'm sorry about everything. I didn't realize what would happen-"

"Because you're a complete idiot," Jounouchi growled, but Takeru ignored him.

"I never would have... left like that if I thought it would hurt you that much."

"You've really changed," Mai said in a low voice. "You didn't give a damn before."

"I know..." Takeru wanted to defend himself. He spent months with her, only to discover she was pining for another man. It was HIS time that'd been wasted! But he wasn't a complete idiot, and he swallowed his pathetic excuses. "...and I'm sorry."

"'Sorry'!" Jounouchi spat. "You-"

"Jououchi!" Mai finally shouted. Both men stared at her. Takeru started talking before Mai could string a sentence together.

"Look, I said what I had to say. Whether you accept it, whether you believe me, you ought to be..." he looked Jounouchi over. "...happy, now that he showed up."

"Hey, you-!" Jounouchi stepped forward, insulted, but Mai held up a hand.

"I hope you are, at least," Takeru finished, and she heard the pity in his voice. Too angry to get any words out, she stared him down, fuming, but refusing to show her feelings. With a last look, Takeru turned and left, leaving Jounouchi annoyed and Mai shaking, with anger she told herself.

_Dammit, Jounouchi, Takeru, you both are such idiots_. Her chance to tell him what he did, gone, and her made a fool because Jounouchi couldn't keep his mouth shut. She tried to remember the night before, all the things she owed Jounouchi, but the memories kept turning into Takeru looking at her pathetically and walking away. She hoped he would just shut up the rest of the way home so she could calm down.

"Idiot," Jounouchi muttered. "Who does he think he is?"

No, he had to go and ruin everything. Mai couldn't help herself. "I hope you're talking to yourself," she snapped. Jounouchi blinked.

"Huh?" He stared at her. Did she just...? "What d'you mean?"

"You!" she spat, not even using his name. "You're the idiot here! What gives you the right to butt in? Takeru is my problem! I can handle him!"

"Wha... why're you getting mad at me?" Jounouchi defended, taken aback. "He... he just left you! He didn't even do anything when we saw you on the news, he just sat there while _I_-"

"I don't care what he did or what he said to you!" Mai cut him off. "You didn't have to argue for me! I can fight my own battles!" _I _can_! I don't need you for everything!_

"I was just trying to help!" Jounouchi uncharacteristically refused to apologize. He'd taught her lessons about pride on more than one occasion, but he couldn't believe she was scolding him for yelling at that idiot. That was one thing he wouldn't apologize for. Anyone who hurt her like that deserved a lot more than a little yelling.

"Next time, don't! I can take care of myself!"

"Really? Then what am I doing here?" Jounouchi knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it, but he was too riled up to think before he spoke, and too stubborn to back down now.

Mai was just as stubborn; Jounouchi was right about her needing him, but she argued back. "Good question!"

"Fine! I'm gone!" Jounouchi backed away from her, both of them still glaring at the other. Mai did not object to him walking away, but shouted after him.

"Fine!"

Jounouchi turned and left.

* * *

_"I guess I kinda thought that it would be easier than this. I guess I was wrong now, one more time." -_"Sick Cycle Carousel", Lifehouse, _No Name Face._

A/N: Now, you, the reader, now have a very important job before you. I've been planning this fic for many years. I have plans for 12 chapters, plus an epilogue. However, it has been so long since that outline, that the bits of those chapters I wrote are taking a lot of work to fix up and put together. The pacing is screwed up. I actually cut the end of this chapter and stuck it on the beginning of the next , I ask you: would you like to see faster updates and a shorter, better-paced fic, or would you like to see the full 12 chapters as originally planned? Let me know in a review!


End file.
